A Hogwarts Christmas?
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: {AKA: You've Never Seen Harry Potter?} "I knew you were evil but this is a step too far! Maybe the reason that you're the bad guy is that you've never seen Harry Potter, because that's some childhood deprivation right there" {Aveyond 3 AU}


Hello all!

So I know that I have talked about presenting christmas fluffies this month, and I know that so far I have not been delivering on that which I am very sorry about . I had been writing some through November but some medical stuff hit and all creative inspiration abandoned me in one fell swoop, I'm still working to get it back right now sadly. This fanfic was born from a prompt I saw on tumblr by the bog auideas. tumblr. com and thought might be fun to do:)

The prompt was: - 'I accidentally admitted that I've never seen the Harry Potter movies and now you're dragging me back to your place for a marathon and I have no idea what to do' AU

\- 'I knew you were evil but this is a step too far! Maybe the reason that you're the bad guy is that you've never seen Harry Potter, because that's some childhood deprivation right there' AU

So here is my MxG au fulfillment of this prompt, enjoy!

* * *

 **A Hogwarts Christmas (AKA, you've never seen Harry Potter?!)**

* * *

Looking back on it, Mel really couldn't help but wonder if she had finally lost her mind. She blamed the fact that she was alone for the holidays, the strange Christmas mood combined with loneliness had forced her to take a temporary leave of her senses.

After all, why else would Mel Darkthrop be sitting in her small living room, watching a movie marathon with the internationally feared super villain Lord of Twilight next to her?

She glanced idly over between the small gap in the curtains, giving her the smallest view of the snow falling outside.

Yes, it was most certainly the fault of the holiday spirit and that blasted snow that she was in this situation.

* * *

Nearly four hours earlier:

Mel did her best to juggle her bags as she fumbled in her pocket for her keys to let herself into the apartment building. The falling snow was covering her with a dusting of white and it was cold out! Her fingers had just brushed the metal of the front key when she felt her bags start to unbalance, and in her haste to catch them she lurched backwards to keep them from falling.

Of course she hadn't taken into consideration how the laws of physics would in turn effect her and with a yelp she found herself tipping backwards. Before she could get very far however two large hands settled on her back, catching her mid fall before carefully putting her back upright.

About to think her surprise saviour she tipped her head back, her eyes meeting forest green ones.

"Oh come on! Why did it have to be you! I've avoided something like this for years, why now?!"

The slight smile of thanks that Mel had been wearing vanished, replacing itself with furrowed brows as a now sulking young woman grabbed her keys and unlocked the door as a tall black haired man chuckled behind her.

"Now that isn't very nice, I did help you after all." Was the singsonged reply as her unwelcome helper reached around to pull the door open and hold it for her.

"A mistaken moment of kindness I'm sure. Supervillians don't usually assist people who argue with them out of the kindness of the heart." Mel pointed out dryly as she walked into the lobby, Gyendal falling into step next to her easily.

"What can I say, I decided to try something new for the holidays this year." He said with a snort, Mel rolling her eyes as she headed over to the mail boxes.

"Well it could be worse, last christmas you accidentally unleashed your automated minions that tried to take out the city, and the year before that..."

"I've got the point, you can shut up any time."

Mel smirked slightly before her expression went thoughtful.

"Speaking of holidays, what are you doing here? Surely there's some sort of big bad convention somewhere." She called idly over her shoulder as she argued with the sticky key.

"A convention on Christmas? Come now Mel, even we aren't that uncultured, we take the day off from villainy for Christmas." He replied, hands hanging lazily out of his coat pockets.

"Terribly sorry for not knowing random facts about the life of the "bad guys"." She muttered as they started towards the elevators.

"You're forgiven, not everyone can be intelligent enough to keep track of these nuances about our lives." Gyendal said calmly, smirking when Mel shot him a black look. "How about you? What's your excuse for being home over the holidays?"

Mel sighed, adjusting her grip on her bags.

"No family to stay with and my friends are heading to his parents in Thais for Christmas this year." She shrugged.

"Look at our sad lives." Gyendal snickered, following her into the elevator. "You'll be doing whatever it is you enjoy to pass the time, and I'll most likely go through my movie collection for the day. What a holiday."

"A movie marathon, now that's an idea! I think I'm in a "Christmas at Hogwarts" kind of mood." Mel said, smirking slightly.

Gyendal blinked at her statement, staring at her in mild confusion.

"Christmas at Hogwarts? Is this some sort of new holiday movie?"

"What? No, the HP franchise hasn't released a new movie since they finished adapting the last book." Mel said, shooting him an odd look.

"HP? What are you talking about, I was referring to this Hogwarts movie." Gyendal commented, not noticing of the look of shock on Mel's face.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about Harry Potter, Hogwarts is the school! How do you not know this?! Have you seriously never seen the movies?"

Gyendal rolled his eyes.

"Don't sound so horrified. I've simply never had the time to go through that movie series."

Mel stared a moment longer before her eyes narrowed in determination and she shoved several of the bags into Gyendal's hands.

"Take these for a minute."

Startled, he instinctively accepted the bags just as the elevator door opened and Mel strode down the hall with her keys in one hand and the rest of her bags in the other leaving Gyendal to follow.

"What in-"

"Shut it and come on." Mel ordered, Gyendal sneering but going silent as she opened her apartment door and tossed her keys onto the table. "Well come in will you? Go ahead and put the bags on my kitchen counter."

When he stood there staring at her incredulously at her offer Mel muttered a few choice words under her breath before grabbing his arm and yanking him inside, the door closing behind them as she set her bags out on the counter.

"What in the name of the goddess has gotten into you, and why on earth are you inviting me into your home?!" Gyendal snapped, the young woman who had just dragged him inside ignoring his presence as she unpacked bags, missing his rather impressive expression of doom.

"You and I are going to be doing a Harry Potter marathon, right now. You must live this childhood classic before the new year. Help me put away the food and then I will grab snacks." She stated without any room for argument, moving around the kitchen with a speed that mad her something akin to a whirlwind.

"Let me get this straight, you're inviting a supervillian that could cause indescribable suffering at any moment over for a holiday movie marathon?!" Gyendal finally snapped, grabbing her arm and jerking her to a halt. "What on earth does it matter if I haven't seen Harry Potter. I don't care about the series and I have no interest in experiencing a 'childhood classic' so you might as well just let me leave now."

He released Mel's arm but before he could move even a step away Mel had a death grip on his shirt and was physically dragging him into her living room as she shook her head incredulously.

"I knew you were evil but this is a step too far! Maybe the reason that you're the bad guy is that you've never seen Harry Potter, because that's some childhood deprivation right there"

A glance over her shoulder at her unwilling companion showed his face going comically dark at her statement, Mel pretending not to notice as she shoved him into her tiny couch and placed an abnormally large bowl of popcorn on his lap before with a few clicks and the careful placement of a DVD in the player the opening scene for the first movie began to play across the screen.

"Get comfy Gyendal, because this marathon is going to carry us through the rest of Christmas Eve and well through Christmas itself."

* * *

Yes she really had lost her mind, Gyendal had been right in his reaction to her clearly.

Mel chanced a glance to her left, expecting to see glares levelled in her direction after the way she had forced this movie marathon upon him but much to her surprise she found him engrossed as the second movie played out, slightly leaning forward as he watched the screen unwaveringly.

She grinned slightly, returning her own attention back to the screen as she burrowed deeper under the fluffy blanket she had retrieved for herself halfway through the first movie. If he was enjoying it she certainly wasn't about to say something, Mel counted it an accomplishment that he was enjoying the movie, maybe her idea wasn't as crazy as she had thought.

* * *

Night had long since fallen, nothing but weak moonlight peering in through the small gap between the curtains as the third movie played. Gyendal was comfortably reclined as he watched a well timed punch play out across the screen.

Much to his surprise he was actually quite enjoying the movies. When Mel had first dragged him into her apartment and forced him into this he had been positive that not only would he hate the series but this whole holiday marathon had been quite honestly one of her stupidest ideas, and that was saying something with how long they had known each other. Especially considering her "solution" for the squirrel infestation in the apartment building, no one would ever forget that disaster.

A sudden thump of slight weight landing on his shoulder pulled Gyendal out of his thoughts and he jerked slightly, it took him a second to place the foreign feeling but a glance down at where a black haired head rested on his shoulder confirmed what he thought.

At that exact point Gyendal found himself at a loss, what was he supposed to do with the young woman currently fast asleep on his shoulder?! They may have known each other for several years but they were hardly friends and it wasn't like he was accustom to these kinds of situations, he was a villain for goddess sake!

There was a soft sleepy sigh from Mel as in her sleep she curled into him, cheek resting against his arm. He glared down at her, muttering a few unflattering words at her for putting him in this situation. A flash on the TV pulled him back to the story and after a moment of debate on whether or not to abandon Mel and return to his own apartment he heaved his own sigh and stole half the giant blanket Mel was currently bundled in before extracting his arm from between his side and Mel. He carefully draped his arm over the back of the couch, Mel shifting and settling comfortably into his side.

A sense of calm and comfort overcame Gyendal as he sat there watching, warmth curled into his side and reclined back the way he was. Before he realized his own lids began to droop, and in a scene none else who knew the powerful supervillian would have believed, the great Lord of Twilight drifted off to sleep with his head resting atop Mel's.

And although neither would admit it, waking up to find that they were not alone made it not so bad a Christmas after all.


End file.
